


Gott Ist Ein Popstar

by 053



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/053/pseuds/053
Summary: Предположим, что приставка “Святой” в именах тнрбт имеет более буквальное толкование.
Kudos: 3





	Gott Ist Ein Popstar

**Author's Note:**

> AU-фест, команда тнрбт.

Процессия двигалась по центральной улице неторопливо и размеренно. Люди провожали ее жадными взглядами и давили друг друга в попытках протолкнуться ближе; каждый старался дотянуться рукой, прикоснуться к краю розового — какая безвкусная пошлость — ритуального одеяния, расшитого узором из перьев и тянущегося шлейфом по мостовой. Разрозненные выкрики дробились эхом о стены домов, превращаясь в монотонный гул:  
— Святой Донкихот!  
Святой, спустившийся к людям.  
Чудо.  
Надежда.  
Спасение.  
Ло наблюдал за происходящим, стоя в нише у стены, и от интонаций восторга и подобострастия в чужих голосах ему хотелось блевать.  
Через несколько часов в Колизее должен был начаться очередной турнир — Святой направлялся туда, чтобы благословить гладиаторов на смерть. Хлеб, зрелища и вера — залог счастья для любого государства Нового Мира. Ло специально приплыл на Дрессрозу накануне боя: хотел быть уверен, что не столкнется в Храме со Святым или его приближенными. Из своего укрытия он вышел только после того, как процессия исчезла за поворотом. Надвинув поглубже шапку, он зашагал в противоположную сторону — Ло не прятал лицо, просто глаза слезились от слишком яркого солнечного света.  
Для него на Дрессрозе было «слишком» абсолютно все.  
Целая страна как очередное свидетельство человеческой беспомощности. Долгие годы Дрессрозе везло, она процветала под властью династии Долдо, почти не вспоминая о своих богах, но потом на нее снизошел Святой. Он обманул всех — свел с ума короля, превратил его в кровавого диктатора; Дрессроза билась в страшной агонии, сгорала в пожарах, когда Святой явил себя. «Боги оставили людей, но у них не было на это права», — провозгласил он, стоя над трупом короля. «Я намерен искупить вину предков. Я пришел, чтобы спасти свою страну».  
И Святому поверили.  
Людей не в чем было упрекнуть — Святой восстановил лежащую в руинах Дрессрозу всего за несколько лет, он мастерски сыграл роль благодетеля и столь же мастерски замел следы — никто так и не понял, что обезумевший король был всего лишь марионеткой в его руках. Жители Дрессрозы посчитали, что с ними произошло чудо — впервые за долгие столетия один из Тэнрюбито покинул Мариджоа и предложил людям свое покровительство.  
Единственным, что они получали от Святых до этого, были боль и страх.  
«Ни у кого нет права судить о деяниях богов», — твердили жрецы, заламывая руки в религиозных жестах. «Боги велики и власть их потомков абсолютна». Каждый раз, слыша подобное, Ло старался отвернуться, чтобы скрыть неподобающую ухмылку. Он не считал, что предки Тэнрюбито были богами — Ло видел на Сабаоди заплывших жиром ничтожеств в белых одеяниях и не верил, что божественное племя могло бы настолько выродиться. Но, кем бы ни были первые Тэнрюбито, людьми они тоже не являлись — каждый из них обладал страшной силой, ломающей человеческую волю. Поколениями люди ненавидели своих богов, но беспрекословно подчинялись, и двигал ими не только страх — наказание за неповиновение было страшным, а приговор приводился в исполнение незамедлительно. Что-то сидело в сознании каждого человека, заставляя преклоняться перед Тэнрюбито, и это «что-то» определенно не было естественного происхождения.  
Кто сказал, что вера должна нести утешение? Вера — всего лишь красивая ширма, всего лишь предлог для того, чтобы превратить в рабов всех, кто оказался слабее.  
Первые Тэнрюбито — боги. Их дети и дети их детей — Святые.  
И никакой надежды.  
Донкихот Дофламинго — старший и последний наследник своей семьи — был таким же чудовищем, как и все Тэнрюбито. Ло не знал, что именно произошло, когда Донкихоты покинули Мариджоа, но после этого Дофламинго потерял статус Святого и вернуть его мог только одним способом. Словно нечисть, не способная войти без приглашения, Дофламинго ждал момента, когда люди сами — заново — признают его богом, и устроенное им кровавое представление ускорило события.  
Люди не знали, что Святой спустился к ним вовсе не по своей воле и спас от того, что сам сотворил. Они фанатично обожали его, а он пользовался этим, наслаждался полученной властью и постепенно восстанавливал силы. Вера была для него таким же бизнесом, как и все, что он делал, — как подпольная торговля оружием или создание искусственных Фруктов. Дофламинго вкладывал ресурсы и получал выгоду, безжалостно устраняя всех, кто ему мешал.  
Ло не хотел даже думать о том, что будет с Дрессрозой, когда ее ресурсы окажутся исчерпаны и она станет бесполезна.  
Не хотел — потому что точно знал.  
Он уже видел такое однажды, причем из первого ряда.  
— С возвращением, Ло!  
Густая тень, отбрасываемая Храмом, выплеснулась под ноги; Ло остановился в шаге от нее и вскинул взгляд на Детку-5, сбегающую по широким ступеням ему навстречу. Погрузившись в свои мысли, он не заметил, как дошел сюда, и теперь Храм возвышался над ним величественным нагромождением белого камня и разноцветных витражей.  
— Тебя долго не было, — Детка сияюще улыбнулась и сплюнула в сторону окурок — невежливо говорить с гостями с сигаретой во рту. Расшитые золотом одеяния служительницы Храма льнули к ее телу мягкими складками, то ли скрывая, то ли выставляя напоказ идеальную фигуру. Ло бы обязательно залюбовался ей, если бы не знал про целый арсенал, спрятанный внутри, прямо под кожей.  
— Возникли непредвиденные обстоятельства.  
Ло собирался приплыть на Дрессрозу еще три месяца назад, но застрял во льдах соседнего зимнего острова — Гранд Лайн не считался ни с чьими планами, коверкая погоду по своему усмотрению.  
— Надеюсь, ничего серьезного? — Детка тревожно свела брови к переносице, снизу вверх заглядывая Ло в глаза. — Просто скажи, если что-то случилось.  
— Не случилось.  
Ло не попросил бы у них помощи, даже если бы действительно нуждался в ней.  
— Хорошо, — Детка снова просияла и наконец-то отступила в сторону, позволяя Ло пройти. «Он принадлежит мне», — сказал однажды Дофламинго, и все запомнили это, возвели Ло в ранг божественного избранника. Каждый раз его встречали в Храме как долгожданного гостя, и словно бы не вспоминали о том, что он отказался подчиняться Дофламинго и покинул Дрессрозу.  
— Святого сейчас нет, — запоздало сообщила Детка в спину Ло, и тот, не оборачиваясь, кивнул:  
— Я знаю.  
Естественно, он знал. Он ведь специально подгадал момент.  
По ведущим ко входу ступеням Ло поднялся, нетерпеливо перешагивая через одну. Внутри было тихо и сладко пахло благовониями. Солнечный свет, просачивающийся сквозь цветные оконные стекла, покрывал стены, пол и самого Ло мозаикой бликов.  
Логово Дофламинго.  
Храм имени Святого Росинанта.  
«Вы должны почитать его. Он умер ради вашего спасения», — Дофламинго знал, о чем говорил, он лучше всех разбирался в вопросе. Он сам застрелил Росинанта за попытку защитить Дрессрозу — но так и не отпустил. «Ты — мой брат, ты всегда будешь рядом со мной и на моей стороне», — сказал он, взводя курок, и Росинант действительно остался с ним, посмертно и против своей воли. Люди послушно склонялись перед именем Росинанта, не подозревая, что тот погиб впустую, а Дофламинго умело пользовался чужой славой.  
Просто Святой и Святой брат Святого мученика — не одно и то же.  
Ло был на Миньоне, знал правду о захвате Дрессрозы; он мог бы рассказать обо всем ее жителям, но молчал, и вовсе не потому, что боялся гнева Дофламинго. Ло бы не поверили, объявили еретиком — вера в Святого была слепой и всепоглощающей, никто не стал бы слушать чужака.  
К тому же, Ло действительно был еретиком — от рождения, как и любой Ди. Его предки тоже обладали особой, непонятной силой, которую передали всем своим потомкам. Ди были страшны тем, что не верили — вернее, они верили только в то, во что хотели. Ди не подчинялись богам, и за это их заклеймили ересью.  
Ло был достоин своего имени.  
Он собирался убить бога.  
Главный зал Храма был абсолютно пустым, лишь у дальней стены прямо на полу стояли, прижимаясь друг к другу, десятки черных свечей. Некоторые из них были высокими и ровными, совсем свежими; некоторые уже расплылись лужами воска. Ло пересек зал и склонился над россыпью огоньков. Он часто бывал здесь — приходил, чтобы повидаться с Росинантом. Ло давно покинул свиту Дофламинго, но двери Храма были открыты для каждого, и хотя бы раз в год он приплывал на Дрессрозу, где его всегда ждали.  
Ло не понимал, почему Дофламинго отпустил его в первый раз, почему отпускал после каждого визита. Дофламинго был нужен Опе-Опе, с помощью которого он хотел — Ло знал это, подслушал на Миньоне — обрести бессмертие и стать настоящим богом. Такая операция требовала невероятного мастерства, Ло все еще был не в состоянии провести ее, поэтому Дофламинго выжидал — и почему-то не пытался запереть Ло на Дрессрозе, оставлял ему полную свободу действий.  
Возможно, он считал, что запертый в клетке Ло сгниет вместе с бесценным Фруктом.  
Возможно, у его поступков имелись совершенно иные причины.  
Ло не знал.  
Ему было наплевать.  
Он просто хотел отомстить.  
Пламя свеч чуть заметно подрагивало, от запаха благовоний постепенно начинала кружиться голова. Ло опустился на колени, а потом достал из кармана помятую пачку сигарет, выбил из нее одну и прикурил от ближайшей свечи. Медленно затянулся, до краев заполняя легкие дымом.  
— Здравствуй, Кора.  
У Ло не осталось ничего, кроме этого Храма. Боль грызла изнутри — застарелая, ничуть не ослабевшая за прошедшие годы. Боль мешала дышать и настойчиво шептала на ухо: «За что ты собираешься мстить? Какое ты имеешь право на ненависть? Ты сам пришел к Донкихотам. Ты получил то, что хотел. Ты сам во всем виноват. Может, это тебя стоит убить?»  
— Здравствуй.  
Ло вздрогнул и резко обернулся. Дофламинго стоял в дверном проеме, перекрывая доступ свету, и привычно ухмылялся.  
— Я говорил не с тобой. И разве ты не должен сейчас быть в Колизее?  
— Я оставил там своего клона, — небрежно пояснил Дофламинго. Тэнрюбито всегда считали, что Дьявольская сила не к лицу наследникам богов, но Дофламинго не разделял их взглядов; он использовал все, что могло быть полезным. — А ты опять хотел избежать встречи со мной? Это весьма обидно.  
Ло пожал плечами. Он часто приурочивал посещение Храма к крупным турнирам или другим действам, требующим присутствия Святого. Видимо, Дофламинго надоело узнавать о визите Ло, когда тот уже успевал сбежать, и в этот раз он как-то выследил его.  
Так и не дождавшись ответа, Дофламинго продолжил разговор сам:  
— Я никак не могу понять одну вещь, Ло. Зачем ты приходишь? — ухмылка пропала, взгляд стал тяжелым и пристальным. Ло картинно вскинул бровь и серьезно, словно объясняя что-то само собой разумеющееся, отозвался:  
— Чтобы помолиться.  
— Правда? Молитва требует веры. Неужели ты во что-то веришь?  
— Естественно, — Ло сделал паузу, чтобы затянуться, после чего пояснил: — Я верю в Святого Донкихота. Только не в тебя.  
Дофламинго коротко, угрожающе рассмеялся. Ло смотрел на него, не делая попыток подняться с пола; боль набухала где-то в грудной клетке обжигающим комом.  
Почти прогоревшая сигарета осыпалась безжизненным пеплом.  
— И о чем же ты молишься?  
«О твоей смерти».  
«О своей смерти».  
«О том, чтобы весь этот чертов мир скатился в ад, где ему самое место».  
— Ни о чем конкретном. Просто убиваю время.


End file.
